


Her Bear

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day Essos, Jorah Mormont has been fired and sent away from Kings Landing University where he meets Dany, a small 18 year old girl whose grown up almost utterly alone in the mansion of Illyro who home schooled her with the best tutors money could buy, which is how she got into Essos University. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it. If you see any mistakes please let me know, there's probably a ton of errors hehe... Oh!! if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Thank you so much!

As professor Mormont passed back the graded essays he turned and looked back at his class and spoke "You all did very well, if any of you have questions about your grades I'll be here after class for a few hours. Today will be the final day to discus your final grade. I wish you all the best of luck, class dismissed." 

After all the students left in a surprisingly ordered fashion, he turned and walked back to his desk, to send out emails to his absent students about their grade in his class, and if they wanted to contact him about their grade they were to call him at his office number. When he was done sending the last email, and speaking to a few students who came by and called about their grade, he turned on his laptop and scrolled to check his email and saw one from his previous employer;

To: Jorah Mormont  
From: The Spider 

Hello old friend, Kings Landing University misses you dearly. We haven't received an update in a few years from you about our little Targaryean girl, as you know, any information you may have on the unfortunate daughter of our beloved mad dean, Gods rest his soul, is always appreciated. After all, we know how Targaryeans are with their vengeance.  
Oh another thing Jorah, if you wish to finally return home, you have been pardoned from your past crime against kings landing university. As I said we miss you dearly here, especially after the horrible demise of poor Ned Stark, killed in a car crash with his wife, and sons. His youngest daughter, ran away from the scene and hasn't been seen since. Oh and poor, poor Sansa, I fear littlefinger has gotten ahold of her, and will be making a terrible fool of himself. So there maybe positions open for both a psychology and a westerosi history teacher in the near future. Of course no matter what the position will be open for you if you choose to accept later.

Thank you for your time,  
Varys The Spider 

Jorah inwardly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and scoffed looking back at the email before replying;

From: Jorah Mormont  
To: The Spider

Varys,  
As I told you before, I'm done informing you of the girls whereabouts, and the secretes of her private life, all you'll get from me is what my last letter informed you about;  
-the Targaryean had gotten pregnant  
-her baby was a still born  
-the father of the still born child has perished from heart decease.  
She is of no threat, do tell the new sack of lard dean baratheon that. And as for the Starks, how unfortunate. My father was quite close to them, good luck with acquiring new professors for the positions. 

Signed,  
Jorah Mormont 

Jorah sent the letter and leaned back in his black office chair, laying one hand on his thigh and with his other hand ran his fingers through his thinning dirty blonde hair thinking on how Dany has grown since attending Essos University. 

She's was once a quite, and shy child that approached him on the fist day of her "intro to westerosi history" and said ever so softly barley meeting his blue eyes with her violet eyes "You're from my home, aren't you?" Jorah was wrapped around her finger after that first question, "Aye, that I am. My name is Jorah Mormont, but during class it's Professor Mormont, understand ms. Targaryean? If you'd like I can assist you with getting to know the university, after class." He replied to her not gruffly but not softly either.  
She soon began to spend more and more time with Jorah, telling him everything and anything she had learned all her hopes and dreams, and of course Jorah listened intently to everything she had to say. She spoke of her poor, mentally ill brother who sadly committed suicide after being sent so far away from home. Jorah grew to care deeply for his "khalissi" which he called her due to her interest in the ancient dothraki culture.  
Soon enough though Dany did what any normal 19 year old would do given the chance, she feel in love and married undoubtably one of the most handsome gangsters to ever grace Essos, Drogo.  
The marriage didn't last though. Two years into the marriage Dany got pregnant, "rhegaro, that's what his name was going to be .." Dany cried softly as she pressed her head softly on the head of her still born child. Even though the child was not Jorah's he felt a pain in his chest similar to the pain he felt when his first wife lost their first babe. Soon after the funeral Drogo suffered a massive heart attack and died. Dany never looked so distraught losing both her baby, and her husband within the same week, she was so strong though. However whenever she and Jorah were alone together she allowed herself to cry. It was in her darkest days that she finally saw the one man who she thought would never abandon, nor betray her, she found her bear. Jorah had taken it slow with Dany, not wanting to hurt her, or rush her. They had been together 3 years before he finally asked her to move in with him. She'd finished her education and was now the owner of her own Law firm, and going up in the world.  
When Jorah finished reflecting on his and her lives in the past six years he was forced into the present with, The sound of heels clicking against the tile floor of his class room stirred him from his thoughts but before he could turn and see who had entered the room he felt warm soft lips press to The top of his head. 

"Guess who?" Her voice was like spring, warm and full of life.  
"Hmm... Which one of my many lovers would come visit me during work?" he grinned and stood from his chair to properly greet his khalissi, whom was jokingly glaring at him to which Jorah smirked in reply. 

"Many lovers you say, ser? Has my bear been tasting someone else's honey?" She asks with a hint of amusement in her voice  
Jorah looks down at her and smiles "Tis true, for I am a big bear and need much honey"  
dany laughs at that and hugs him around his waist and looks up at him resting her neck and chin on his chest "Oh, you wound me ser, for I thought you held affection for only me."  
She moves her head and kisses his chest "Have you grown bored of me my knight?" She asks so sweetly Jorah can't help but hold her close and tightly "I could never get bored of you my queen, nor could I happily eat anyone else's honey for that matter." He grins

She giggles softly "Whatever do you mean, my bear?" 

He kisses the top of her head "After having the perfection that is you, how could I stand to have anyone but you? You have ruined me for anyone else, my queen." 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Jorah's strong muscular arms wrapped protectively around daenerys, with daenerys slender delicate arms wrapped around jorah's waist. "Wanna go home?" Jorah asks into her thick curly white blonde hair. She nods and they walk hand in hand to their black mustang, and drove home.


End file.
